


Days Gone One-Shots

by Thotful_writing



Category: Days Gone, Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: I've been writing a lot of one-shots lately for Days Gone and figured I'd share them all under one title on here.





	1. Jealousy on Both sides

**Reader Jealousy One-Shot:**

She felt herself getting angrier by the minute, each time the woman smiled at Deek, every time she playfully touched his arm or chest. She knew Deacon wasn’t interested in her, but she didn’t like someone else touching him or having his attention like that. 

Deacon glanced at her every now and then, watching as she clenched her fists, her muscles tensing up. He smirked to himself, he loved seeing her all riled up like that, it always made for great sex after. He returned to the conversation with the woman and didn’t notice she had walked over until it was too late. She pointed her finger in the girl’s face, shouting a string of curse words and threats. Deacon had to act quick before she beat the poor girl, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor, carrying her away. Once they were outside he placed her feet back on the ground.

“Why’d you do that? Let me go back and beat her ass.” She moved to go back in but Deacon stopped her by grabbing her and walking her back against the wall between the buildings.

“Deek, what are you-” She tried to protest but he silenced her with his mouth on hers. His tongue swirling with hers as he grabbed her face and kissed her fervently. 

Her back was against the wall as he moved closer, pressing the bulge in his pants against her hip. She gasped at the feeling, realizing he was already rock hard. He wasted no time as he grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her skirt up and her panties aside, and in one motion he pulled his pants down enough to free his cock as he entered her with a sharp thrust. 

“Fuck, Deacon…” She panted breathlessly.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re jealous.” He growled against her ear as he thrust into her hard and fast against the wall.

She gripped his shoulders as he held her up, fucking her in the most primal way, his teeth grazed the side of her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

“Deek, please…” She begged, she wanted him closer, deeper.

He knew exactly what she was asking for, he pulled away from the wall with her still wrapped around him, his cock still buried deep inside her as he laid her down on the ground. Neither of them cared about the dirt or grass in this moment, they just needed to fuck, to remind each other of who they belonged to. He thrust deeper into her, pulling only small whimpers and moans from her lips now. His body pressed hers into the cold, hard ground as he increased his pace, harder, faster. 

She moaned and writhed beneath him, so close to her release, she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper within her as he hit that perfect spot. Deacon could feel her walls clenching around him, he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her as she finally came, struggling to keep her moans from being heard across the camp. Soon after, Deacon thrust into her sharply and found his own release. They both stilled, panting, in a state of euphoria and post-orgasmic bliss. He eased out of her as he stuffed himself back into his pants.

She stood up and straightened her clothes before walking towards the front of the building.

“Wait, where are you going?” He stood and grabbed her arm.

“I still have to beat her ass, Deek.”  

 

 

**Deacon Jealousy Headcanon:**

  * He trusts you completely, he knows you’d never even look at another guy, but he’s still insecure because he doesn’t know how someone so perfect and amazing would want to be with him.
  * He sees some guy chatting you up at the camp and his immediate response was to go shove his fist down the guy’s throat, but he refrained.
  * He watched as the guy made you laugh and kept joking with you, at this point his blood was boiling, but still he stayed back
  * The last straw was when the guy touched your arm, Deacon stood up immediately and stalked towards you.
  * “I need to talk to you. Now.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the guy
  * “Deek, what’s your problem?” You pulled out of his grasp once you were alone.
  * “My problem is that guy, he was all over you.”
  * “He was being friendly, that’s all.”
  * “Friendly, huh? Is that what they call it these days? Maybe… I could be ‘friendly’ with you?” He stepped closer, his hands on your hips as he pulled you to him
  * He will most certainly leave his mark on you to remind other’s that you belong to him, hickies, bite marks etc.
  * Will keep his hands on you when other’s are around, hand on your ass as you walk, arm around you, kissing you passionately and frequently




	2. Kinky Sex or Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received this ask on my Tumblr about if I would prefer kinky sex with Deacon or drunk sex, I couldn't choose.

**Kinky Sex** :

“Deek, come on. This is ridiculous, I can’t see a damn thing.” She stood in the middle of the room, the only clothing remaining was her underwear. She held her arms crossed over her chest while Deacon tied the bandana over her eyes.

“That’s kind of the point. Just relax.” He said as he tied the knot and stepped around in front of her. She dropped her arms and sighed.

He caressed her face as he stepped closer, letting her feel his body pressed to hers before capturing her lips with his own. Moving slow and soft at first, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip gently.

“Trust me?” He whispered against her lips.

“Always.” She spoke low, her heart pounding and a heat pooling between her thighs already. Deacon smirked before grabbing her wrists and binding them together.

Before she could protest she felt the cool blade of his knife gliding down her chest and between her breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt it moving further and further down, the tip scraping against the skin beneath her bellybutton and stopping just at the waistband of her underwear.

“Deek… ” Her voice was small, trembling with anticipation. He slid the knife beneath the fabric and sliced through it with ease, leaving her bared to him.

Suddenly she felt his lips replacing where the knife had just been. Kissing her softly and gently just barely above where she needed his touch the most. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her, kissing lower until he reach the apex of her thighs, sliding his tongue between her slick folds and eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

 

 **Drunk Sex** :

His hands grasped at her, pulling her closer than she thought possible. His kiss was hungry, begging for her and she was only too eager to give him what he wanted.

“You’re drunk, Deek.” She panted as he trailed kisses down her neck, holding her against his chest.

“So?” His breath was hot against her skin as he continued.

“So, we should go to bed and-”

“Great idea.” He grabbed her waist and carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto the mattress as a high pitch squeal escaped her lips.

“Deek, this is not what I meant.” She protested as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her legs.

His beard scratched against her thighs as he planted kisses up them leading to her stomach and pushing her shirt up.

“Deacon?”

“Hm?” He kept his focus on her, moving up to her breats.

“Deacon…” She tried again.

“Uh huh…” he replied as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked gently before sinking his teeth into the softly skin, making her body shudder.


	3. Your First Tattoo

“You absolutely don’t have to do this.” He tried to remind you that he was perfectly fine with you not having a tattoo.

“I know.” You laid back on the table and waited for the man to get the supplies ready.

You already picked out what you wanted and where, the only thing left to do was get the damned thing. You fidgeted and shifted on the table as you waited impatiently, just wanting to get it over with.

“You ready?” The man glanced up at you as he held the tattoo gun close to your skin. You nodded your head eagerly.

“Ffuuck…” You mumble as soon as the needle began to pound against your skin.

Deacon grabbed your hand and squeezed, bringing your attention to him instead of the pain.

“You okay?” He looked at you worried. 

“Yep. Fine.” You closed your eyes tight as you felt each individual poke of the needle.

Deacon smirked as he watched you trying to bare the pain. He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed your knuckles, then he had an idea of how to help you. Your eyes were still closed when you felt it, he kissed your finger tips before taking one of your fingers into his mouth and sucking gently. You opened your eyes quickly to see if he was doing what you thought he was.

“What the fuck?” You mouthed to him. You glanced over at the tattoo artist who was concentrating on your tattoo and paying no mind to what Deacon was doing.

He grinned slyly as his tongue flicked over the digit before he moved to the next one. He sucked softly and gently on your fingers one by one, giving each one a soft bite that sent a heat right between your thighs. He glanced over at the man before taking your hand and guiding it down to his lap, resting it over the growing bulge in his pants.

Your eyes went wide as you palmed over him through the fabric that his cock strained against. 

“All done.” The man said as he removed the tattoo gun from your skin.

“What? Already?” You looked at him confused and back to Deacon.

“Wasn’t too bad, was it?” Deacon grinned and winked at you.


	4. Deek Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Deek respond to making you cry during an argument?

“I’m not having this argument with you again.” He sighed, annoyed to be talking about this for the billionth time.

“It’s not an argument, Deek. I want to know what we are, what this is?”

“We’re fucking, that’s it. Get it through your head that we are nothing. You were a good distraction and a decent fuck.” Once the words left his mouth he was desperate to take them back, to swallow them down his throat, but it was too late.

You looked at him horrified and humiliated. It felt like he had slowly pushed a knife into your heart and twisted it. You tried your damnedest to hold the tears back, you bit your cheek, trying to will the sadness away, but it was no use. The tears that threatened and pooled in your eyes started to flow down your cheeks. You hated it, you didn’t want his pity, you didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of him.

“Shit, I’m- I didn’t-” He stepped towards you but you recoiled from him, backing away.

“No, I-I think you should leave.” Your face was already red from the tears that wouldn’t stop no matter how hard you wanted them to.

“I don’t want to leave, please let me stay?” He moved closer again.

“Get the fuck out. You’ve done enough.” You shook your head, trying to look more angry than fucking heartbroken.

Deacon looked as though you had punched him in the gut, he hated himself for what he said and the way you looked. He wanted to apologize, to rewind the whole conversation. 

“I’m sorry, please?” He begged as he reached out for you.

“Please just go.” You wiped the tears from your cheeks and went into your bathroom, closing the door behind you.

You didn’t want to hear anything else from him, you just wanted him to go so you could sulk in your miserable life by yourself. You slunk down in the floor with your back against the door as you started to sob into your hands.

Some time had passed and you were tired of sitting in the floor, you opened the door to see Deacon sitting in the floor against the wall next to the door, asleep.

“Deek? What are you still doing here?” You nudged him.

“Shit, I-I fell asleep.” He yawned and stretched.

“I can see that, why did you fall asleep here?” You stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of him.

“Because I didn’t want to leave, not when I made you cry.” He stared up at you from the floor.

“What does it matter, Deek? I’m nothing to you.”

“That’s not true. You- You’re everything to me.” He sat up on his knees before you, his hands resting on your hips.

“I thought I wanted to push you away, to keep from getting close to you. But when I saw you cry, when I did that to you- I just couldn’t live with myself. I’m not saying I wanna run off and get married, but you’re more than a distraction and a decent fuck.” 

“That’s a real nice sentiment, Deek, but you already did the damage.” You shook your head and folded your arms across your chest.

“At least give me the chance to fix it? Please?” He pushed your shirt up enough for him to trail light kisses along your stomach. 

“Deek, stop.” You placed your hand on his shoulder trying to push him away gently.

“Please… let me…” He spoke softly against your skin, begging for your forgiveness.

“I’m so sorry… let me fix it…” His mouth moved lower as he tugged your sweatpants down lower.

“I don’t know, you really hurt me, Deek.” You tried to hold some kind of composure as he continued.

“Please… I don’t want to lose you… Please let me make it better…” His lips brushed against that sensitive spot between your thighs and you were gone. The least you could do was let him try to make it up to you.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Deek admits he loves you but then finds out Sarah is alive?

Deacon stood in the doorway to the garage, leaning against the wall as he watched you work. You were determined to fix your bike on your own and wouldn’t let him help. He smiled at the sight of you kneeling in the floor with grease on your arms and forehead, mumbling curse words as you worked.

“Need a hand?” He finally asked.

“Nope, I got this… it’s just this motherfucking bolt…” You turned the wrench as hard as you could to loosen it. 

“I love you…” He laughed and then froze once he realized what he had said and that it was the first time he’d said it since Sarah. 

You dropped the wrench you were holding and slowly turned towards him. The words got stuck in your throat, you knew you had felt that way towards him for some time, but you never thought he’d say it first. 

“I um… I’m- that just-” He stumbled over himself trying to explain or say something. You stood up and walked over to him, placing your hand on his cheek.

“I love you too.” You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Over the next few days things were perfect, like what you’d imagine a fairytale to be like. Deacon was as amazing as ever and seemed to get closer to you since saying he loved you. You noticed he’d placed the picture of Sarah in the table drawer and no longer carried it with him, you never pushed him, you knew about her and never really expected your relationship to go past sleeping together.

You were working on your bike when Deacon walked in, he didn’t look like his normal self, he looked like he was a million miles away. He stood there for a few minutes without saying a word, which was weird, he usually would have said something sarcastic by now.

“Are you okay?” You finally asked when the silence carried on too long.

“Yeah, I just- we need to talk.” He looked everywhere but at you.

Your heart sank and you dropped your tools, grabbed a rag and wiped the grease from your hands.

“What’s wrong?” You stood and made your way towards him.

“Look I don’t know how to say this or even where to start-” The words got lost in his throat.

“Deek, you’re worrying me. What is it?” You searched his eyes for something, anything to tell you what was going on.

“Alright, Sarah’s alive.” He sighed and finally glanced up at you.

“Oh, um when- how?” You felt a lump forming in your throat already.

“Before we- Before this, I had a few contacts looking for her. For months I chased her ghost and finally gave up when we met. A few calls would come in here and there telling me she had been seen, but they were all dead ends.” 

“I hadn’t heard anything, everyone went silent and I started to move on with you. But I got a call the other day and I almost told them to stop looking when I heard her voice. They were with her in some camp to the South.” 

You felt the tears threatening to fall, your heart ached, the look on his face told you everything you needed to know. You lost him the second he heard her voice.

 

 


	6. Hate Sex with Deek

“Fuck you, Deek.” You shouted.

“Fuck me? No, no, fuck you. I didn’t do a damn thing wrong and you know it.” His voice wavered. 

“You’re right, you never do anything wrong, always so fucking perfect.” You stormed passed him as you felt your blood boiling.

“Don’t start with that passive aggressive bullshit.” 

“Fuck this.” You threw your hands up and headed for the door.

Before you could make it Deacon stalked towards you and slammed the door closed, keeping you pinned between him and the door.

“You’re not leaving, this isn’t over.” He towered over you.

“I’m not arguing with you anymore, it gets us nowhere. Now let me leave.” You placed your hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

“No. You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed the back of your hair and kissed you forcefully, your hands rested on his chest as his lips moved against yours. Without warning you sunk your teeth into his bottom lip and bit down hard enough to draw blood. 

“Bitch.” He growled before kissing you again. You could taste the tinge of blood from his lip mixing with your saliva. His hand moved down to your throat as he pressed you against the door with his body. 

You reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, causing him to release you. You walked him back towards the counter and pushed him against it hard. Your nails scraped down the side of his neck as you pressed your lips to his once more.

In one move he grabbed your hand and turned you around, bending you over the counter. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your pants and pulled them down, his hand landing hard against your ass once you were bare to him. 

He didn’t waste any time and shoved his cock into you with a sharp thrust, making you cry out and lunge forward. His fingers dug into your hips as he fucked you, his other hand grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled it roughly.  This was often how your arguments ended, with him fucking you into next week and never discussing the problem again.

“You’re… still a….fuck… a fucking asshole…” You panted between thrusts.

Deacon spanked you hard, leaving a hand print on your ass as he slammed into you harder. With each thrust you felt him hitting that perfect spot within you, driving you crazy.  

“Yeah, but you’re fucking soaked for me.” He smirked as he met you thrust for thrust, fucking you oh so perfectly, his fingers leaving bruises on your hips as he squeezed and pulled at you.


	7. Deek finishes too early

When you first started flirting with Deacon, you never imagined it would lead here, you straddling his lap on his bed, both of you without shirts, and your pants unbuttoned. His hands roamed over your heated skin as his lips kissed you hungrily. You knew about his hang ups with his wife, but you weren’t looking for love, just some intimacy in a world full of cruelty. You dragged your nails down his chest and stomach, you’d been curious for some time now to see what Deek had been hiding in his pants all this time. Your hand slid beneath his pants and wrapped around his length.

Deacon groaned at your touch, it had been so long since he’d felt a soft touch of a woman. You stroked him slowly at first, impressed and excited with what you had to work with. You nipped and bit at his bottom lip as you worked him over, getting him hard so you could spend the next few hours riding him.

“Oh, fuck…” Deacon groaned under your touch, bucking his hips into your hand, absolutely desperate and begging for more. Which you were only too happy to provide, you started moving your hand faster up and down his length. 

His breathing started to get shallow as he panted, his hips thrusting into your palm, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

“Shit…” He said through gritted teeth, a mortified expression fell over his face as you felt his cock pulsate and his cum covering your hand. You stilled your movements when you realized what had happened.

“Look, I-I’m sorry, it’s just been a while and-” He stuttered as he tried to apologize for ending things too quickly.

You pulled your hand out from his pants and looked at the mess he had made. Deacon watched as you brought your hand up to your lips and dragged your tongue over his cum on your hand.

“Guess you’ll just have to use your hands and tongue until you’re ready to go again.” You smirked. 

“That I can do.” A sly grin spread across his face.

Without warning he pushed you back on the bed and knelt between your legs. He grabbed the waistband of your pants and underwear, yanking them down in one swift move. He pressed his body between your legs, opening them wider as he dove his face between your slick folds, his tongue dragging up from your center. You writhed beneath him as he rested his arm over your stomach, holding you still. 


	8. Dom Deacon

Deacon came into the cabin and kicked his boots clear across the room, slamming the door behind him, obviously in a bad mood.

“Deek, what’s wrong?” She stood up and rushed to him, worried someone had died or he was hurt.

“Fucking fucks.” He growled.

“You wanna use more words than that?” She tilted her head at him.

Deacon chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before glancing up at her.

“No, I don’t.” He stalked towards her in a predatory manner and wrapped his hand around her throat.

“Strip.” He demanded, never breaking eye contact with her.

“We can have sex in a minute, I wanna know what happened.”

“I won’t say it again.” He warned, his eyes piercing through her.

She swallowed hard under his gaze, she knew he wasn’t playing, he planned on taking his frustrations out on her body in the best way possible.

She grabbed the waistband of her shorts and underwear, sliding them down her hips and letting them pool at her feet. Deacon removed his hand from her throat long enough for her to lift her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Deacon glanced down at her, his eyes roaming hungrily over her naked body making her shudder with anticipation. 

When his hand returned to her throat it was much gentler, his thumb traced up and down as his fingers grazed across her skin. He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers.

“Do you know what I plan on doing to you?”

“No, Sir.” She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes.

A faint smirked cross his lips at the words that left her mouth. She was always so obedient for him when he needed her. He kissed her lips chastely before walking her back against the wall behind her. Her back hit the wall with a thud, as his hand moved lower down her chest, his fingers lingering between her breasts as she began to pant already. Deacon bent down and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, moving down between her breasts where his fingers were. He kissed across her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sinking his teeth into it lightly and then swirling his tongue over it.

“It’s been… such… a rough… day…” He spoke against her skin as he continued until he eventually knelt in front of her. 

“I’ve needed… my sweet… sweet girl…” He kissed his way down her stomach, stopping just as he reached the apex of her thighs.

He reached down and tapped her ankle, signalling for her to lift her foot, as she complied he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder before mimicking the action with her other foot. Her legs rested over his shoulders, his face pressed between them as he stared up at her, his hands holding onto her waist.

“My… absolutely… sweet… fucking… girl…” He pressed his lips to her slick folds tasting her wetness already.

He looked up at her briefly, making sure her eyes were on him. He kicked his lips before moving forward, dragging his tongue from her center up to her clit. She whined and bucked against his tongue. He swirls his tongue around her clit, pushing her closer to her release and as he feels her getting more and more desperate he stops. 

“Deek…” She whines.

He just smiles against her and waits until she’s no longer on the brink, then he continues again. He does this over and over, her legs tremble and shake around him as he teases her relentlessly. Her clit overstimulated and so sensitive she could cry, but he doesn’t stop. Her hands entangled in his hair, tugging at him, trying to coerce him into letting her cum. Just once. She begs and squirms, her wetness now covering his face and beard. Just as she’s about to scream he stops and places her feet back on the floor. Her legs are weak as she uses the wall to hold herself upright. Deacon rids himself of his shirt and jacket quickly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed.

He lays back on the bed and unbuttons his pants, pulling his hard cock free and stroking it a few times.

“You’re gonna ride me like a good girl, then you get to cum.” He pulls her closer and helps her straddled him. 

Her legs shake as she kneels over him, she goes to sink down on him but he stops her. With his cock in hand he rubs it up and down her slick folds, each time he hits her clit she gasps and bucks her hips against him. He pushes his cock back towards her center, she sinks down onto him, her breath hitches in her throat as he fills her slowly. His hands grip her hips forcing her own onto him completely, causing her to gasp. 

He grabs her arms and pulls her down onto his chest before she can say anything he starts to thrust into her, fucking her while he holds her. against him. He slams into her, over and over again, hitting that perfect spot deep inside her as she moans and whimpers, hoping he’ll let her cum this time. Suddenly he stops and releases her, letting her sit up again. She started to move on top of him, slowly at first until she started to ride him harder. She placed her hands on his chest to help her move, fucking him as hard and fast as she could, chasing her own release. 

“That’s my good girl… ride me harder…” He growls, his fingers digging bruises into her thighs as he squeezed her skin. 

He meets her thrust for thrust, fucking her as she rides him, moaning broken remnants of his name as she gets closer and closer to her release.

“Please, Deek…” She begged, her voice barely a whisper now.

“Cum for me, sweetheart…” He slammed into her hard.

His words tipped her over the edge, her body trembled as her orgasm rolled through her body, everything pent up from the last hour hitting her at once, leaving her breathless. Her walls clenched around his cock as he came, a mix of groans and curse words falling from his lips.

He pulled her down to his chest again, kissing her lips softly as she tried to regain control over her breathing. He rolled her over beside him as he eased out of her, his lips still pressed to hers as his hand entangled in her hair.

“Deek… Wait…” She spoke between kisses.

“Hm?” He mumbled as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

“What happened today?” She tried to get out of his embrace but he tightened his arms around her as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

“Just a bunch of fucks. Nothing my girl needs to worry about.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch starved Deek, desperate for intimacy.

You were vaguely aware of a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulling you. You sighed when you felt his lips ghosting across the back of your neck.

“Deek…” You groaned, shifting your body but not being able to get out of his grasp.

“Hm?” He mumbled as he continued to kiss your soft skin.

“It’s too early. Or late. I don’t know, just… can’t you wait until later?” You still hadn’t opened your eyes when you felt his hand sliding down your body, slipping beneath your underwear and right between your thighs.

“I need you.” His voice was thick with desperation, his breath hot against your neck.

You moved again, this time feeling his hardness pressing against your lower back, tempting you. Since he’d returned from this last run he’d been clinging to you, needing to be close to you at all times.

“I’m-” The words got caught in your throat as his fingers danced over your clit gently.

“Please…” He continued to beg as he slid his fingers along your slick folds.

“Fuck… okay, just-just don’t stop doing that…” You were basically panting for him already.

You felt him smile against your neck as you pulled your panties down the rest of the way, giving him complete access. He shifted in the bed, suddenly you felt the tip of his cock against your thighs, warm, hard and already leaking precum for you. He slid it up the back of your thighs until he reached the soaked mess between your legs. He rubbed his cock back and forth across your slick folds, covering it in your wetness.

His fingers continued their assault on your clit, varying in pace, soft and slow, speeding up slightly to pull sweet moans from your lips, and then slow again, the perfect torture.

Finally you felt him pressing the tip of his cock to your opening, causing you to gasp as he pushed further in until he was fully seated inside you, filling you.

Instead of slamming into you like he normally would when you were both this turned on, he remained still. His lips trailing over your heated flesh, his tongue dragging softly across your neck. His fingers lightly rubbed your clit, barely touching you. You moaned and moved your hips back against him, hoping to coax him into fucking you already. As you moved he pulled back, leaving you wanting.

“Deek, please… fucking move…” You pleaded with him.

He groaned against your shoulder as he pulled out of you slowly and eased back in. You shuddered at the sound of your own wetness sliding over him, only making your own arousal grow. He set the pace like this, a slow, lazy fuck. His fingers tapped against your clit as he slid in and out of you, never giving you enough pleasure to cum, just enough to keep you teetering on the edge with him.

Your nails dug into his forearm, so desperate, so deprived for what you wanted, what you needed. Deacon abruptly pulled put of you completely and turned you over onto your back. He moved between your legs as his body hovered over yours. His hands cupped your face as he lined himself up with your center again, sliding inside you oh so slowly.

He watched in wonderment as your mouth formed the perfect ‘O’, pressing his lips to your bottom lip gently and taking in every soft moan you made.

Once he was buried deep inside you again his lips never left yours. His kiss was hungry and desperate as his hips thrust into you slowly but sharply. You weren’t sure how much more you could take, you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him deeper within you. His breathing became ragged and his movements more primal. His fingers gripped your thigh harshly as he began to chase both of your releases.

He slammed into you as you met him thrust for thrust, your nails digging into his back as you whimpered beneath him.

“Cum for me… please…” His voice was low as he begged, lips against yours, needing to feel your release, to feel connected with you once more.

You moaned his name loudly as he sent your spiralling over the edge. Your walls clenched around him, the sounds of your wetness and moans echoed through the cabin. Within a few minutes he groaned as he thrust into you sharply, finally finding his own release.

He held still inside you, pressing his forehead to yours as you both fought to regain control of your breathing.

“Fuck, Deek… that was-”

“I’m not done with you yet.” He eased out of you and began kissing his way down your body. For some reason he needed you now more than ever, you wanted to ask if he was okay, but you refrained as you felt his lips kissing your inner thighs gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage/dominating Deacon

“Just relax, I know what I’m doing.” She said as she straddled his abdomen working the rope around his wrists.

“See the fact that you said that makes me think otherwise. Can’t we just fuck in the lake again? I remember how perfect your tits looked in that white shirt...” He smiled up at her.

“No, now shut up.” She finished tying his wrists and fastened them to the bed post.

“Okay, but just know this isn’t going to end how you think it will.” He knew she’d be begging him to fuck her before she made it halfway through whatever she had planned.

She rolled her eyes and slid down his body, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, but stopped. Deacon smirked when he realized her dilemma. She couldn’t take his shirt off with his hands tied to the bed.

“Didn’t plan this through, did you?”

Without a word she jumped off the bed and ran across the room. She hurried back with his hunting knife in hand.

“Woah, I didn’t agree to that kind of kinky.” He looked at her hesitantly as she climbed back on top of him.

“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing.” She repeated the words again as if to build her own confidence. 

Deacon’s breathe hitched in his throat as she brought the knife up to the collar of his shirt. She sliced through the thin fabric and ripped the shirt off of him the rest of the way before tossing the knife onto the table next to the bed. She wasn’t sure who was more excited, her or him.

* * *

 

She pushed his shirt open the rest of the way and trailed kisses and licks down his chest and stomach, moving down his body and stopping at the small patch of hair just above his pants. Her fingers fumbled with the button and zipper nervously, finally she undid them and tugged his pants down his legs and off his feet, leaving him completely exposed to her.

He kept his eyes on her the entire time, watching as she licked her lips at the sight of his already hard cock springing free of the clothing. A coy smile ghosted across her lips as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock slowly and placing a soft kiss on the tip. A low groan came from Deacon as he shifted beneath her. She repeated this over and over, slowly licking his cock, feeling pleased with herself each time he let out a groan or squirmed on the bed.

“Please... fuck...” He panted as he tilted his hips up, trying to get her to do more.

“Tell me what you want, Deek.” She teased him again.

“You know what I want. God, just-” He threw his head back against the pillow and groaned again.

“Use your words.” She smiled and continued placing gentle kisses up and down his length.

“Please... suck my cock... fuck...” His begging and desperation sent a spark right between her thighs. 

She teased him once more before wrapping her lips around him and sinking her mouth down. Deacon bucked his hips as she sucked and licked his cock. It was driving him crazy not to be able to touch her or kiss her, he tugged on the restraints testing them. 

She swirled her tongue around him, moving her mouth up and down until she felt him getting close to cumming. She stopped abruptly and sat up, staring at him with a devilish grin spreading across her face. She crawled up his body until her soaked center was over his cock. She grabbed him as she rubbed her wetness over his length. 

“Come on... This isn’t fair...” He pulled on the ropes again, hoping they’d give out so he could take what he wanted.

“Tell me how badly you want it, Deek.” She bit her lip as the tip of his cock brushed against her clit.

“So Goddamn bad... please, fuck me...” His voice trembled as he shifted beneath her.

“Only because you’ve been so good for me.” She lined his cock up with her entrance as she sank down on him, both of them sighing in unison at the feeling of her stretching around him until he filled her to the hilt.

She hadn’t realized how worked up she had made herself and how much she missed his hands on her, how he took control. She began to circle her hips as she rode him, but she soon became aware that she’d never be able to get there on her own. She struggled to find the right pace that she needed, moving faster and becoming more frustrated. He saw the neediness in her eyes as she moved, how she chased her orgasm.

“Untie me. Now.” His voice was no longer begging or pleading, he was demanding, he knew exactly what she needed.

She reached up and fumbled with the ropes, trying to untie the knots but she couldn’t. She grabbed the knife off the table and sliced through them with ease before dropping it to the floor. 

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress. He wasted no time in fucking her like she needed, hard and rough, spreading her legs open wider so he could push deeper within her. She cried out as he pounded into her relentlessly, his hand moving between them to rub her clit. She tilted her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

He fucked her with a ferocity, so primal and desperate, she begged and moaned loudly as she writhed beneath him. Within a few more thrusts they both came together, a mix of her moans with his growls echoed through the room. His movements slowed as he slid his cock in and out of her a few more times. He eased out of her and laid beside her in the bed, both of them breathless and in a stated of post-orgasmic bliss.

“Next time... you’ll be the one tied up and begging.” Deacon huffed.


End file.
